Friends or Lovers?
by kandykane33
Summary: summary and description of story in first chapter, might change rating once i continue story
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: Bradin and Kandy have been 'friends with benefits' for several months. What happens when Bradin starts falling for Kandy?

**DISCLAIMER**: i don't own anything but things that you are _unfamiliar_ with.

_A/N: sorry about this chapter's description on what's going on. i just wanted to get the first chapter up so you all know what's going on. this story may not be good but it's just an idea that i got from something i previously wrote none of you have read it, though. i don't know if i'll be updating as often as i used to. i'm having some problems going on and i need to get them fixed up soon. hope you enjoy the story!_

She walked along the beach as a breeze blew in the opposite direction she was walking in. She approached a cave near Two Brothers and headed inside. There, she saw several blankets lying in the sand. As she turned arouns to walk back out, her lips met full force with someone else's. Knowing who it was, because only he knew she would be there tonight, she returned the same passion as he gave to her.

She felt his hands slide up her shirt and run all over her back. Then, he slid it off of her followed by her removing his shirt. He trailed his kisses down towards her neck as they moved down towards the blankets. His hands roamed all over her body as they kept kissing. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and slid her bra straps down and unhooked her bra. he slid it off and looked at her. He smiled and kissed her again.

This took his mind off of everything. People in his life have been treating him like total shit. But, meeting this girl at Two Brothers always made him feel like he was something. What was scaring him was that he thought he was falling for this girl.

These two teenagers haven't always got along until they met on the beach in the cave that they were in at that moment. He promised her that if she did this for him, he wouldn't fall in love with her. That night, he realized that she was more than just a friend with benefits.

_A/N: sorry if this chapter was confusing at all. i'll try making the story a lot better_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: to those who have reviewed and said i was moving too fast, i know i was. this chapter is going to contain the beginning of the relationship. and dont worry, i would have said what you all said in your reviews. but thanks for reviewing! love yas!_

Bradin walked into school and up to his locker. Standing there tryng to figure out what classes he had that day, he heard girls laughing. He peered behind him and saw a group of girls laughing and walking into the school. They looked at him. He smiled at them making them giggle. As he turned to get his books, his friend Lucas walked up to him.

"Hey man," Lucas said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Braidn said, "I'm just tired."

"It's that contract you have," his friend told him, "You need sleep so you can consentrate on school and friends and a girl."

"Girl? Yeah right," Bradin said, "There is no girl that would-"

"Don't say it, dude," Lucas said, "All of the girls want you. Well, most of them."

"You don't think I know that?" Braidn snapped. "I'm sorry, dude. I'm really tired."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, what have I missed during school? Anything exciting?"

"No. Not really. Just the same old boring thing." Lucas watched as another group of girls came in and giggled as they talked about Bradin. "You see what I mean? They all want you."

"But, I don't want them."

"Then, find a girl and have a 'friends with benefits' relationship with her. Just call her up when you need action and she'll fuck you."

"I know what the term means," Bradin said, "I'm not stupid."

"Some of us are going bowling after school. The wave action isn't going to be too well today. You should come with us."

"I'll see how much work I have to do."

AFTER SCHOOL

Bradin decided to go bowling with his friends because he needed the time to spend with them. He hasn't hung out with them in weeks. As they waited at the front desk, a girl walked up to them. She was about 5'5" and had an athletic body. She had brown, wavy hair pulled back into a pony tail and hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

"Yes. We want to bowl for three games," a guy named Alex said.

"All right," the girl said as she walked up to the desk and played around on the computer. "Okay," she said after a minute, "you will be on lanes 25 and 26. You just need shoe rentals, unless you have your own shoes."

"Thanks," they said as they all headed to the lanes to set their stuff down. Most of them walked back up to the counter to rent shoes. After they all got their shoes, they set up teams and began to bowl against each other.

As Bradin waited for his ball, a few people from the opposing team went before him. He finally realized that his ball was stuck.

"Fuck," he said as he headed to the front counter. "Excuse me, my ball got stuck on lane 25," he said to the girl who got them settled in the beginning.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be there in a minute."

As he walked away, he couldn't get off of his mind on how hot she looked. Yes, she was wearing her work uniform. But, she still looked hot. As he walked back to the lanes he and his friends were on, the worker ran past him almost knocking him over.

"Sorry!" she yelled back as she kept running. She ran to the end of the building and down a path that led to the back of the pins.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked as Bradin walked back to the lanes.

"How should I know?"

THAT NIGHT

Bradin was lying on his bed staring at his ceiling. He just finished his homework and needed rest. _Knock knock_, he heard. He sat up, walked over to his door, and saw Lucas there.

"There's a party on the beach right now," he said, "Let's get going."

"It's a school night," Bradin said.

"No," Lucas told his friend, "It's Friday. Man, you've been gone too long." Bradin couldn't believe it.

Bradin and Lucas walked on the beach to the party that Lucas told Bradin about. For about an hour, Bradin stood around because he either hated the people that were there or didn't know many people. He walked up to a table, grabbed a beer, and walked away as he opened it. He hasn't had beer in a long time. He didn't feel like getting drunk that night. He walked down to a quiet part of the beach away from the party. He listened to the ocean as he sipped his beer. He looked to his side and saw a girl.

"Hey," he said walking up to her.

She looked at him. It was the girl that worked at the bowling alley earlier that day. "Hi," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"You work at the bowling alleys," he said.

"Yeah. But, I'm called Kandy," she said extending her hand.

"Bradin," he said shaking her hand, "Bradin Westerly. Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess," she said as she sat down in the sand.

"Well, the girls I know cry alone when something bad has hapened. You're alone and crying. Something's up," he said.

"I think I actually understood what you said," she said, "I am so stupid sometimes and I get confused easily."

He smiled and sat down beside her. "So, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She sighed. "Why are you out here?" she asked. "People only come here if they have something on their mind."

"I was at the party over there and got bored."

"How can you get bored at a party like that?"

"You haven't heard of me before, have you?" he asked.

"No?"

"I'm a professional surfer, or on my way up there."

"And, you've been gone for so long that people have changed and you don't really like them anymore."

"Exactly," he said, "How do you know that?"

"I was born here in Playa Linda. But, I wasn't raised here all my life. When I was about...nine, I left to live in Washington. I came back here for college."

"You're in college?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a freshman at UCLA."

"Wow," he said, "You don't look eighteen."

"I'm not eighteen," she said, "I'm seventeen."

"Oh?" he asked.

"My birthday is in October."

"Ooooh," he said making her laugh.

"So, why are here and not hanging out with your girlfriend."

"I'm single," he said, "I never had time for a girlfriend when I was working."

"I see," she said.

"This may seem weird because we just met, but are you a virgin?"

She bit her bottom lip not wanting to answer that question. "No," she said, "I'm not."

"When was the last time you got something?"

She looked at him with a weird face and answered, "A long time."

"Sorry about the personal questions," he said, "I just wanted to see something."

"Any more questions?" she asked.

"Do you believe in the 'friends with benefits' relationship?"

"I don't know," she said shaking her head.

"Do you want to try it?"

PARTY

Lucas walked around the party looking for Bradin. "Yo man!" he yelled, "Where have you been?"

"Around," Bradin simply said, "I'm going to go. I'm realy tired."

"Your loss withthe ladies, dude."

Bradin walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. He looked at Kandy's number and remember what she said.

_"I'll try it. But, you have to promise something to me, Bradin."_

_"Sure."_

_"Don't fall for me and ask me out."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kandy was sitting at her desk in her apartment doing her college work. As she sat there about to go crazy because the work wa so frustrating, her phone rang. She sighed with relief.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," a male voice said.

"Bradin?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I know that you said not to call you around this time. But, I'm really bored and needed someone to talk to."

"It's okay," she said, "I needed a break from my work anyway. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"I was just working on a research paper."

"Damn that sucks," he said, "Hey. Um, are you busy tonight?"

"I have class," she said.

"Can we meet tonight?"

"My class ends at eleven," she said.

"I can pick you up and take you home," he said.

"You're desperate," she said.

"I am," he told her, "Please Kandy. I'll give you a piece of candy."

"Haha funny," she said sarcastically, "Okay, fine. But, don't pick me up. Come to my apartment around 11:30."

"Ooo," he said making her laugh, "Will do, girl."

NIGHT

Bradin snuck out of his room around eleven and headed towards Kandy's apartment. He had to find a way to avoid the beach because there was a party going on that he said he couldn't go to. As he got closer to the party, he carefully ran by so no one he knew would see him. He made it and continued his way to Kandy's apartment. He approached her door just as the door opened and the person jumped.

"I didn't even have to knock," he said laughing.

"I wasn't opening the door for you," she said, "I forgot something in my car."

"Boy I feel welcomed," he said.

"Sorry," she said, "I had a bad night."

"So, can I come in?"

"Stay here while I go to my car. And, don't touch anything," she said pointing a finger in his face.

"Yes, M'am," he said.

She allowed Bradin inside of her apartment as she ran to her car. He looked around and saw boxes all over the place with things inside of them.

"Are you moving?" he asked as she came back into the apartment.

"No," she said, "I just moved in and I haven't had enough time to unpack. I'm always at the library or working on school work."

He noticed that she looked tired but needed to stay awake. "You need to relax," he said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sit down and I'll give you a shoulder rub."

Kandy sat down in a chair. Bradin stood behind her and began to, slowly, rub her shoulders. "Relax, baby," he said noticing how tense she really was, "If we do anything tonight, we'll take it slow. I know it's been while for both of us."

"You're too nice not to have a girlfriend," she said. He smiled.

He walked so that he was in front of her. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to her couch. He lied her down and lied on top of her. She stared at him as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He looked at her as he began to unbotton her shirt revealing her bra. He smiled as he took it off and kissed her again with passion. She kissed him back with more passion than he was giving to her. She took his shirt off. He moved his lips down to her neck.

Her phone rang making them both groan. Kandy reached for the phone.

"Let it go," he said as he continued to kiss her.

"It might be my father," she said taking her phone, "Hi dad."

"Hey sweetie," she heard, "How was class?"

"Boring as usual," she said. Bradin tried to kiss her chest when she moved away by sitting up. "How's everything there?"

"I'm okay," her father said.

Bradin sat behind her and began to kiss her shoulders up to her neck. His hands wandered down to her inner thighs. "Stop," she whispered to him making him pout.

"What?" her father asked.

"Nothing. I'm working on a project and I keep forcing myself to stay awake."

"You need sleep, dear," her father said, "You work too much."

"I know, dad," she whined. She felt Bradin's hands move on her legs again. She turned to him. "Do you want me to call this off?" she asked quietly so her dad wouldn't hear.

He sighed and lied back down onto the couch. He watched as she talked to her father. Her bare sides caught his eyes. He smiled evily and moved so that he could kiss them. Right when his lips touched her soft skin, she jumped.

"Maybe you should go to bed," her father said, "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too, dad." She hung up and looked back at Bradin who had an innocent look on his face. "Stop looking so innocent," she said, "We both know you're not."

"No. I'm not," he said kissing her and pulling her back down so she was lying down on top of him. Him hands roamed all over her body and felt the softness of her skin. "Can you blame me? You're so hot," he said as she kissed his neck softly and began to suck on it.

"I could," she said as she looked at him.

"Don't stop," he whined.

_A/N: sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as you all probably wanted but i had to get it up. i'm not sure when i'll be able to update again. i'm suppose to be going out and getting an interview for a job and if it works out, as you all know, i might get the job. but i'll do my best to update soon. plz review. and thanks to those you have. you're all amazing!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Kandy!" someone yelled as she headed to her car after class. She looked in front of her and saw her friend, Cassie.

"Hey, Cass," she said, "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked, "You were literally asleep during class today."

"I had a busy night," Kandy told her friend, "I was up all night."

"Well, come on," Cassie said, "Drop your books off. There are some major babes on the beach surfing."

"Cassie, I have a lot of work to do-"

"And you need rest," Cassie said interrupting her friend, "Come on, Kandy. I know you want to go. Just come for five minutes. Then, you can go and do whatever you need to do."

"Fine. Five minutes," Kandy said as her friend dragged her to the beach.

The two girls walked onto the beach giggling as they watched guys surf. "Hey, ladies," a guy said walking up to them.

"Hey," the girls said. Then, Cassie said, "What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you fine ladies doing all alone on the beach?" the guy asked.

"Walking all alone on the beach," Cassie said.

The guy laughed. "Well, I can bring a friend and we can chill," he said "Oh. By the way, I'm Will." The guy ran off and Cassie turned to Kandy.

"I told you we'd find guys," Cassie said happily.

"Cassie," Kandy whined, "Five minutes is up. Can I go now?"

"Too bad. I found a guy for you," Will said walking up to the girls. Along with him was a guy just south of six feet, built, skinny, tan, blonde hair with eyes to die for. "Ladies, meet my friend, Bradin," Will said, "Bradin, this is Cassie and Kandy."

Bradin smiled at Kandy who tried not to smile. Cassie nudged her in the side before taking her away from the guys. "What?" Kandy asked.

"He likes you," she sang.

"Who?"

"Bradin, duh," Cassie said smacking her friend in the head.

"Uh, no. He doesn't," Kamdy said, "Now can I go?"

"Don't leave me all alone with two amazingly hot guys!" Cassie screamed.

Kandy sighed and looked towards the guys who were looking at them. She saw Bradin smirk at her and wiggle his eye brows up and down. She looked back at her friend who was now giving her the sad, pupy dog face.

Okay, fine," she said giving up knowning tha she wouldn't get out of this.

"THANK YOU!" Cassie yelled as she grabbed Kandy's arm and dragged her back to the guys. "We're ready," Cassie said.

Will and Cassie walked ahead of Bradin and Kandy who were walking slowly not saying a word to each other.

"I guess we can't do anything now, can we?" he asked her quietly.

She looked at him to find him staring at her. "No. Remember, we agreed to do it where there aren't a lot of people and when we aren't hanging out with friends in a small group."

"Too bad," he whispered as they got closer to their friends.

"Hey. We're going out for lunch," Cassie said, "Let's go."

At the restaurant, Will sat next to Cassie and Bradin next to Kandy. The four talked and got to know each other. Sitting there talking to Will, Kandy felt a hand run up her thigh. She looked next to her at Bradin and shook her head. She looked at a clock that was in the restaurant.

"Holy shit. I have to go," she said.

"Why?" the three asked.

"I have class in fifteen minutes," Kandy said getting up.

"Are you busy tonight?" Bradin asked.

"I have to work until midnight," she said.

"Can we hang out after you're done?" he asked.

"I need to get sleep. I have class tomorrow at 6 in the morning."

"Crazy class schedule" Cassie said.

"Call me," she said handing Bradin a piece of paper. She smiled at him and left.

Bradin opened the paper and it read "IOU" making him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: i know this chapter doesn't really go along with what's going on between bradin and kandy. but what's going on with kandy is part of why she doesn't want bradin to fall for her._

Kandy was the the bowling lanes working the night shift, especially after receiving a phone call from her father about her brother. She hated the night shift more than anything. Her life was a living hell whenever she worked at the lanes. Guys would always make moves on her and harass her. Every few days or so, she would want to go back to Washington because the people in Playa Linda were pissing her off and making her life worse than it already was.

She sat at a table in the bowling alley and sighed as she saw more teenagers come into the alley.

"Kandy we need you!" her manager yelled.

She stood up and walked up to the desk to help the teenagers get ready to bowl.

"What's going on?" a guy asked her, "Do you want to join me in my car?"

Kandy just gave him a glare and went back to getting them set them up on four lanes due to the amount of people that were in the group. As she got them their shoes, she saw Will and Cassie.

"Hey girl!" Cassie yelled.

Kandy just flashed a smile and continued to get the group ahead of them their shoes.

"Hey what's going on?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Kandy said as she continued to get shoes for the group of teenagers.

"Kandy," Cassie said.

"It's nothing, Cass!" Kandy yelled, "Just leave me alone."

"Kandy, what's going on with you?" her manager asked.

"Why is everyone on my case?" she yelled walking away after giving the last customer their pair of shoes.

She sat down on a bench outside the bowling alley. She knew it was her fault for everything bad that has happened in her life. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

About half an hour later, she walked into her apartment. Her boss let her go early because of what has happened to her brother and she didn't want to go crazy and take it out on anyone.

"Hey," someone said stoping her from closing the door. She looked behind her and saw Bradin. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Someone said you were upset. I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Will called me," he said, "So, are you okay?"

"I wish I was," she said wiping her eyes.

"Anything I can do?"

"Can you leave? I want to be alone tonight," she said.

"No problem. But remember, you still owe me," he said running over her cheek.

"I know. I know," she said, "Please just go."


	6. Chapter 6

Kandy walked into a store and to the beverage section. Every morning, she would always buy a case of Red Bull that she would use throughout the day. Her father always told her that drinking that many a day would hurt her health. She didn't care though. It always kept her up and energzed for the day if she stayed up in the hours of the night.

"I see you're getting more," the cashier said, "You ever sleep?"

"Not recently," Kandy told her softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the cashier said giving Kandy her change.

When she got to her car, she opened up her Red Bull, pulled out a can, and took a sip. "We both drink the same thing to wake us up," she heard. She looked to her side and saw Bradin holding a can of Red Bull in his hand. She half smiled and took another long sip. "Woah, girl," he said moving the can away from her mouth, "Take it easy."

"I thought we weren't suppose to talk in public," she said looking at him.

"I've tried calling you almost all morning," he said, "Meet me tonight at Spanish Cove around... eleven."

"Okay," she said.

That night, Bradin waited inside the cave at Spanish Cove for Kandy. He had the blankets set up and also set up a small fire. He looked up as he saw someone walk into the cave. A smile spread against his face as he saw Kandy there. He saw that she was really upset and just finished crying after a very long time. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. At that moment, he knew that she didn't want to talk tabout what had happened to her.

FOLLOWING MORNING

Kandy was laying down under blankets in the sand. She had her back facing Bradin who was still asleep. She was so glad that she didn't have class at all that day. She went into her pant pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and saw that her father had called her several times. She kenw that she had to call him back before he drove down to Playa Linda to heck on her.

Bradin heard a soft vpice talking as he began to wake up. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kandy on her phone. He could tell that she was trying to be quiet and not to wake him up.

"I'm fine dad!" she yelled before hanging up.

He rolled over and began kissing her shoulder softly. "Not now," she said rolling towards him, "Tonight." He looked at her with a weird face. "I owe you, remember," she said.

He grinned. "I want you again, and now," he whispered.

"You can have me as many times as you want tonight. I don't have class until 2 tomorrow."

"Why are you leaving me now then?" he whined.

"I want to get my work done early. Then, we can meet up and... you know," she said as she moved forward and began to kiss his neck.

"Don't," he said, "I hate it when you do that. I want you so bad right now."

"Tonight, I promise," she said.

_A/N: sorry that this chapter was so short. i'll make up for it in the long run. anyways, i don't know when i'll be updating either story i have up again. i start working on friday and volleyball starts on monday. but i promise you that i will update once i get the chance to. thanks for the reviews on both stories. luv yas!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: i don't care about reviews anymore. i'm just going to do this for fun. if it's bad, then it's bad. if it's good, then thats good._

Cassie and Kandy were on the beach playing volleyball by themselves when two guys walked up to them: Will and Bradin. "We'll play you two, guys against girls," Will said. The two girls looked at each other and back at the guys.

"We were the best back in Washington," Cassie said.

"Even though you're short?" Will asked as he and Bradin laugh.

"Oh I know they're not joking about our height," Kandy said, "You're on. We rally to 15."

"That's it?" Bradin asked.

"We will beat your asses," Cassie said. She tossed them the ball. "Serve it up," she said.

"Shouldn't we make a deal?" Bradin asked.

"We should," Will said, "If we win, you two have to come dancing with us tonight."

The girls talked it over and thought about what their part of the deal should be. "Okay," Kandy said, "But, if we win, you two will have to..."

"Meet us on the beach tonight," Cassie said.

"That's it?" The guys laughed.

"No. We will tell you tonight if, I mean when we win."

The guys looked at the girls after they said that they were going to win. "Deal."

After about half an hour of playing, the girls were up by one and serving the game point. Cassie served the ball over and Will passed it to Bradin who set it for Will to hit. Kaitlin passed it up to Cassie who then set it for Kandy. Kandy saw that Bradin went to block her. So, she dumped it where neither of the guys were making the girls win the game.

"Hell yeah!" the girls yelled high-fiving each other.

"Meet us tonight at the beach around 9," Kandy said.

NIGHT

The four teenagers walked on the beach.

"Take those jet skis for a ride," Cassie told the guys.

"Are you kidding me!" Will asked, "Bradin already got in trouble for doing something like that."

"Aww," Kandy said, "They're chicken."

"No, we're not," Bradin said, "Let's go Will."

Bradin and Will walked towards the jet skis and hopped onto them. They started them up and took off into the water. As they rode through the water on the jet skis, Will looked back at the shore and saw police men standing and talking with the girls.

"Shit," he said to Bradin as he pointed to the girls.

"Fuck. My aunt is going to kill me," Bradin said.

The two guys rode to shore and parked the jet skis. "You four kids are in trouble," a tall, thin, police officer said, "These jet skis are stolen."

The guys' heads whipped in the direction of the girls who shrugged. "We didn't know," Cassie said.

"Bull shit!" Will screamed, "How would you have known that they would've been here?"

"They're here every night. They've been here for a week," Cassie.

"Come on," Bradin said, "Now I'm not able to surf for school. My aunt is going to murder me when I get home."

"Think they've had enough, Cassie?" Kandy asked.

"I don't know. What do you think, James?"

"I think they have."

Will and Bradin looked at each other and back at the girls with confusion. The girls were laughing their asses off because of the look that the guys got in their eyes when they saw the cops standing there.

"It was a joke!" Kandy yelled through her laughter, "He's my brother."

"You are so going to get it," Bradin told her.

She ran off and Bradin began to chase her. Everyone there laughed as Kandy screamed when Bradin tackled her to the ground. They rolled over each other several times before finally stopping.

"I hate you so much right now," he told her.

"I can live with it."

She watched as he kept looking into her eyes. They both leaned towards each other until their lips met. Once they realized what they were doing, they quickly pulled away and stood up staring at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Kandy was in her apartment working on a report the following night. She was starting to get a cramp in her hand from writing so much. Someone pounded on her door with tons of force. She got up and answered the door.

"Bradin?" she asked.

He stepped forward and pushed his lips against hers hard. He walked forward making her go backwards and closed the door. He pushed her up against a wall as he kept kissing her.

"Bradin, what's wrong?" she asked pushing him away slightly.

"I need you so bad right now," he said with pleading eyes, "Please."

"Are you okay?"

"Kandy, please."

"Oka-" she said getting cut off by his lips smashing against hers. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist before wrapping his arms around her. He began to walk towards her bedroom when he realized he didn't know where it was.

"Where's your room?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Down the hall on the right."

He put her down and ran to her room, dragging her with him. When he got to her room, he smashed his lips against hers once again. They moved until they were lying on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?" he asked her as they lied in her bed. He was running his hand over her arm as her back faced him.

"You never asked. I didn't think we'd actually be...friends."

"I didn't think so either," he said, "I guess since Cassie and Will are, we might have to be, too, in case they'd want to double date or something."

"I hate double dates," she said.

"Even if it was me? I was thinking that it was a good thing. Then, we could go off and do our own thing," he said as he began to kiss her neck.

"I hate it when you do that," she whined hitting him with a pillow before placing it over her head.

He smiled and moved the pillow away from her face. He lowered his head so that his mouth was near her ear. He whispered, "Don't hide that beauty."

"Are 'friends with benefits' not supposed to talk after doing things with each other?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Kandy was on the beach with Cassie and worked on her homework. Cassie was going out with Will now and he was surfing. Cassie looked over at her friend and sighed.

"Kandy, you need to stop," she said taking her books away from her.

"I have a twenty page report due in 3 days," Kandy said, "I need to get my ideas down so i can do the rough draft tonight and final tomorrow."

"You need a break though," Cassie said, "We've been here for over an hour and all you've done is worked."

"I'm not like you and put everything off until the last second."

"Take a 30 minute break and then you can go back."

Kandy sighed knowing she wouldn't win if she tried fighting. She lied down and closed her eyes. Then, she felt someone pick her up. She quickly opend her eyes and saw Bradin carrying her as he headed towards the water.

"BRADIN!" she screamed, "Put me down!"

He continued running towards the water where he dropped her and laughed hard.

"I hate you!" she screamed when she saw him.

"Do you?" he asked as he pushed her down into the water.

"Now, yes," she said as she came up and pushed him down.

"That's it," he said. He tackled her into the water and she strugled to get away from him. They looked at each other under water. Bradin leaned in to kiss her. But, she got away and swam to the surface. He followed her and looked at her. "No one would have seen it," he told her.

She shrugged and went to swin back to land. Bradin grabbed her hand. "Meet me tonight," he said, "at Two Brothers."

"I have a rough draft of a twenty page paper to write out tonight."

"Please," he begged.

"I'll call you when I'm done with the rough draft."

He smiled and watched her swim back to land. Will swam up to him on his board. "You like her?"

Bradin looked at his friend and back at Kandy. "Maybe. I don't know."

"I think you do," Will said, "Maybe you should ask her out."

"I can't. I promised her I wouldn't," Bradin told his friend.

"Why, dude?"

"I don't know why she wanted me to promise. I didn't want to ask."

THAT NIGHT

Kandy was in her room crying after just geting off of the phone with her father. She didn't but did want to see Bradin that night. She just didn't know what to do. As she sat on her couch covering her face, someone knocked on her door. She wiped her eyes and stood up before walking to the door. She opened it and saw her brother with Bradin.

"Bradin called me," her brother said, "Kandy, what's wrong?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Who told you something was wrong?" she asked Bradin.

"I called you and you were in tears. I called Will who gave me Cassie's number who gave me your brother's cell phone number. I was worried about you," he told her.

Kandy then remembered that he did call and ran her hands over her face. "K, what's wrong?" Bradin asked.

"I just failed a paper that I've spent two weeks working on," she lied hoping they wouldn't catch on.

Her brother laughed. "Typical you," he said, "Call me later." He walked out.

Bradin walked up to Kandy. "Why are you really upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kandy, come on," he said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek lightly. She looked up into his eyes to find them begging her. She didn't know that his eyes were the gorgeous. They'd hypnotize you within a second.

"Not tonight. You'll find out soon. I promise you that."

Bradin looked behind him to find the door opened. He peered out and saw Kandy's brother driving away. He shut the door, turned towards Kandy, walked up to her, and kissed her passionately. She pushed him away lightly. "Not tonight," she said.

"Kandy, please," he begged, "I've been wanting to kiss you and hold you all day. I don't know what you did to me. But it's making me want to be with you every second of every day."

"STOP!" she yelled covering her ears.

"Kandy," he said trying to move her hands away from her ears, "Kandy, you need to know this."

"No!"

"Kandy!" After several minutes of fighting with her, he won. He held her by the wrists. "Kandy, I think I'm falling in love with you."

She fell tothe ground shaking her head and repeating, 'no' every few seconds.

"I'm sorry," he said kneeling beside her, "But, how can not anyone fall in love with you?"

As she knelt there holding herself and crying, Bradin got up and left. He walked along the beach looking at the sand. He couldn't believe that he just told her that he fell for her. He couldn't believe that he promised her he wouldn't fall in love with her. _How could I be so stupid?_ he thought to himself. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He continued walking to his house. He walked in and saw everyone watching a movie.

"Hey honey," his Aunt Ava said. He gave her a weak smile. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He quietly said, "Yeah." Then, he walked to his room and slammed his door.


	11. Chapter 11

Kandy was working at the bowling alleys that Friday night. For days, she's been getting calls from Bradin and has been ignoring him. She didn't want to talk to him after he told her that he fell for her. She was hoping that he knew that she didn't want to talk to him after what he told her. She didn't want to...

"Excuse me?" someone asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked down the counter at a group of Bradin's friends standing there. "Can we have two lanes please?" a guy asked.

She nodded and typed information on the computer. "Lanes 26 and 27," she said.

As a few of them stayed behind to get bowling shoes, she saw Bradin in the group. He was looking at her hoping she knew what he was thinking. After she handed him his shoes, she went in the back and pretended to be occupied.

An hour passed and Kandy was done with her shift. She walked out to her car and saw someone standing near the driver's door. She squinted and saw that it was Bradin. She sighed and stopped walking.

"We have to talk," he said walking up to her.

"No, we don't," she said calmly.

"Kandy, look, I don't know why you don't want a guy to fall for you. But, I did. I really want to be with you. You've been on my mind for weeks now and I've always wondered why."

"Stop," she said, "I don't want to hear it."

"You need to hear it. Why don't you want to be with anyone?"

"It shouldn't matter."

"It does to me," he said placing his hand on her cheek. She backed away and shook her head. "Please don't leave," he said quietly as he stepped towards her. He saw her tense up as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her. It didn't feel the same way as it did when they were kissing just for fun. He loved the way he felt when he kissed her and his feelings went into the kiss. He felt happy.

He felt her pull away and cover her mouth. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked noticing tears down her face.

She shook her head and headed for her car. Bradin ran up to her and stood in front of her door.

"Don't go. Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head and pushed him out of the way. She got into her car and drove away leaving Bradin standing there. As he turned to walk back in to his friends, he heard a crash. He turned around and quickly ran to the sidewalk. There, he looked both ways and his eyes widened. He ran up to the scene and saw Kandy's car in the center of the car wreck.

"Kandy!" he yelled running up to her car. Her window was gone and he reached in to see if her pulse was still going. It was, just very slowly. Tears began to fill Bradin's eyes as he saw her in this condition.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassie, Will, Bradin, and Kandy's father and brother waited in the waiting room of the hospital for Kandy's condition. Bradin couldn't get the image of Kandy's body out of his head. Her body below her stomach was all bloody. Her legs were smashed into her car by the other two cars. It looked like she wasn't going to be able to walk ever again. However, the paramedics told him that her legs could be repaired through surgery if they needed to.

"Bradin?" Cassie asked, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and burried his face in his hands. He felt someone touch his back making him jump.

"Bradin," Cassie said as she noticed tears in his eyes, "She'll be okay."

"I love her, Cassie," he said.

Kandy's father's head whipped in Braidn's direction. "What did you just say?"

"I love your daughter, sir. I promised her I wouldn't fall for her. But, I did."

"Did you just say that she made you promise not to fall for her?" her brother asked. "Dad, she did it again."

"Did what?" Bradin, Cassie, and Will asked together.

"When she was five," her father began, "her mother walked out on me. Throughout the years that she grew up, everyone in our family commented her on how much she was like her mother."

"She's afraid that she's going to hurt a guy the way that our mother hurt the three of us," her brother said.

A doctor walked out to the five. "I'm assuming you're here for Kandy Johnson?" he asked. "She had terrible injuries to her legs. We're going to have to perform surgery on them one at a time. She also had a concussion. When she wakes up, she may not remember a lot. But, she will need your help to get better."

"Can we see her?" Cassie asked.

"She's being put into her room as we speak. I will have a nurse come and get you to bring you all up."

Kandy's dad shook the doctor's hand and said, "Thank you, doctor."

Thirty minutes passed and a nurse came down to the group to take them to Kandy's room. Bradin walked next to Cassie who kept giving him the "it's okay" look. They arrived at the room on the third floor and everyone walked into the room except Bradin. He tore up and sat in a chair that was in the hall. He cried into his hands as he thought of everything going on. He felt someone sit next to him and looked.

"Come on," her brother said, "You need to see her."

He shook his head. "I can't go in there. She's going to flip."

"The doctor said that she may not remember a lot right away."

"But, I might be someone she remembers."

Her brother forced Bradin into the room and made him stay in. Bradin stayed away from the bed and held his tears back. Then, he heard Cassie walking to someone.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Weakly, he heard, "Like crud. What happened?"

Everyone turned around to look at Bradin. He spoke, "You got hit by two guys who were racing each other. Both of them were drunk."

He saw her look over at him and sigh. "Talk to him," her father told her, "There's something that you need to know."

"No there isn't," Kandy said.

"Kandy, goddamn it!" her brother yelled, "He's in love with you! You need someone like him in your life!"

"Excuse me," a nurse said, "All of you should leave. She needs rest."

Once everyone else left, Bradin walked up to her bed. He saw her with her eyes closed and tears down her cheeks. "Kandy, don't," he said sitting on the bed. He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face. "Can you please call me tomorrow?" he asked, "We need to talk about a few things."


	13. Chapter 13

Kandy went home the following day. She got to her apartment and sat down on the couch. She thought about what happened the previous night and began to ball her eyes out. She was ruining her life and didn't know how to stop. SHe was crying so hard that she fell onto her side and was now laying down on the couch. As she lied there, someone was banging on her door.

"Kandy, open up!" her brother yelled, "Open the goddamn door, Kandy!"

She stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. Once it was open, her brother walked in and she saw Bradin waiting outside.

"Tell him how you feel," he said pointing to Bradin, "Tell him damn it."

She looked away and bit her bottom lip.

"Kandy, why did you make him promise not to fall for you?"

"Because I would hurt him," she said quietly.

"No you wouldn't," Bradin said walking inside. "No girl has ever hurt me. I've always hurt them in some way. You make me happy, Kandy. I can't live without you."

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

"I was at the hospital last night in tears because I thought you were dead after the accident. Ask Cassie, your brohter, your father, anyone that was there. I was in tears."

"I'm just like my mother! I'll walk out on you like she did to our family when I was born!" she screamed.

Kandy!" her brother yelled, "You're not mom! You're nowhere near mom!"

"Yes I am. I look like her. I have her personality, her actions. I'm like her twin!"

"Twins aren't always the same," Bradin said, "I know twins that are the complete opposite."

"Mom left because she couldn't handle raising children our age at the time and she fell out of love with our family. Yes, dad was devistated. So was I. But, look at how you turned out."

Kandy looked down at herself and shrugged. "I don't see anything special."

Bradin spoke up again, "I do. You're beautiful. I saw that the night we met on the beach."

"I'm trying to save you from getting hurt, Bradin."

"You're hurting me by pushing me away like you are now."

"Kandy, be with him for god's sake. He loves you. Tell him how you feel!"

Bradin walked up to Kandy as she broke into more tears and placed her in his arms. He heard her whisper something but it was so soft and quiet that he couldn't hear the words. "Repeat that," he said pulling away but keeping his hands on her arms.

"I love you, Brae."

He smiled his million dollar smile. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes," she said wiping her eyes.

"Baby, if you're scared, tell me so we can take things slow."

"Even after...you know?" she asked.

"Yes. I just want you to be happy."

"See, Kandy. He's not a bad guy. He's not like the other ones that wanted to be with you. I haven't threatened him once yet."

She laughed and looked at Braidn. "Is that true?"

He nodded and smiled.

_A/N: hey everyone. thanks for the reviews. i thinkthat this might be the last chapter. i'm not sure yet. my life had been going downhill lately and i think that after i have surgery i might write more, maybe even a new story with an idea that i have. but i'll get back to you on that. once again, thanks to those who read and reviewed and to those who read._


End file.
